


somehow it didn’t hurt when i fell

by akazukin14



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morishima Kunio, OR IS HE, Shimano Ryosuke, Shimano is oblivious, morishima is pining, shimano is a basketball star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazukin14/pseuds/akazukin14
Summary: Twisting his ankle in the middle of PE class certainly wasn’t what Morishima had planned when he woke up this morning. Nor getting carried by his crush all the way to the infirmary.
Relationships: Hatano & Jitsui (Joker Game), Hatano/Jitsui (Joker Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	somehow it didn’t hurt when i fell

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on twitter before but since I've moved account, I thought maybe I should post this here

The first thing his mind registers as he crashes against the floor is the throbbing ache in his left foot. It takes a second for Morishima to assess the situation. He remembers jumping to block an incoming spike, only to land on the wrong side of his foot, thus twisting his ankle.

Morishima huffs out a breath tiredly, a mixture of pain and embarrassment washes over him. He senses the teacher coming towards him, asking if he’s alright. The raven nods at his teacher and realizes the looks his classmates is giving him behind the adult. The unwanted attention he has garnered from them makes him squirm.

“ _Sensei_.” A hand is suddenly raised. “I can take him to the infirmary.”

Morishima turns his head to the owner of the voice and immediately thinks that he's fucked.

Of all people, it has to be Shimano Ryosuke—who may or may not be the person Morishima had been crushing on since their first year—who volunteered to bring him to the infirmary. Torn between joy and horror, Morishima silently wishes for the earth to swallow him whole right then and there.

After the teacher gives him a nod of affirmation, Shimano reaches out his hand towards Morishima, who, on the other hand, is trying not to panic and is forcing his heartbeat to slow down. He accepts the offer and is pulled to stand, even though it takes more effort than the usual.

The pain strikes again, causing him to wince and grab the brunet’s arm involuntarily.

“You okay?” Shimano asks and Morishima swears he can feel his own heart melt.

The latter hadn’t realized this before, but they are pretty similar in height, albeit he himself is still taller, even though by not much.

As two beautiful hazel eyes stare at him in such close distance, Morishima is failing to keep his poker face intact and chooses to avert his gaze before all his walls crumble right in front of his crush. “Y-yeah,” he stammers quietly.

“Alright then.”

Before he knows it, he is being carried bridal style—by his _crush_ no less—Shimano’s arm under his legs, and the other supporting his back. Morishima is sure that his face is now the same shade as a boiled lobster.

He definitely had not expected this. Who knew the boy who’s just a few inches shorter than Morishima could pick him up so easily.

“W-wait,” Morishima says as soon as they exit the gym, away from their classmates’ prying eyes.

“What?” The other boy stops in his tracks.

“I-I can walk by myself, you know.”

“Yeah, but it’s faster if I just carry you,” Shimano simply says, and Morishima feels like he’s just going to ignore any of his protests.

No words are exchanged between the two the whole walk to the infirmary. Morishima is too busy stealing glances towards the person he has feelings for and mentally convincing himself of the current state of reality he’s going through. They are greeted with silence once they enter the sick bay, the school’s nurse nowhere in sight.

Shimano gently lays the raven down on one of the beds. He briefly scans Morishima from head to toe, as though checking for any injury else.

The brunet blurts out, “I’m Shimano, by the way,” as if the whole school doesn’t already know of the basketball club’s main point guard.

Surprised by the sudden introduction, the other replies softly, “Morishima… Kunio.”

“Morishima, huh,” Shimano gives him a comforting smile. “Hey, if you need any help, you can talk to me, okay? You know where my seat in class is, right?”

“Y-yeah.” Morishima can only blush in response. He’s conversing with his crush. Wow.

“Alright, cool.” Shimano takes a step back. “I guess… I better return to the gym.”

Morishima nods faintly, but before Shimano is out of the room, he brings up enough courage to say, “Um, thank you.”

Shimano stands at the doorway for a while and replies back, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any typos
> 
> Your comments give me serotonin <3


End file.
